


Bad Fortune

by Larosie



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, Hunger Games-Typical Death/Violence, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:02:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29033607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larosie/pseuds/Larosie
Summary: Lukas Rivera, somehow with both a curse and yet amazing luck. Somehow with only the smallest of chances, his life was thrown into a endless nightmare.
Relationships: Original Male Character(s)/Original Male Characters
Comments: 16
Kudos: 5
Collections: The Hiraeth Timeline





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, so uH, this is one of my first Ao3 works, so I hope you like It a lotta :DD  
> (oh ye also some of these characters are not mine and belong to two of my friends A_Humble_Hovel and Mystic_Ender, their stuff is super swag go check them outTTTTTt)

Lukas had been 18 years old, and it was the dreaded time of the year. The reaping. He had already put on his button down shirt, which now has permanent stains on it, and his dark brown pants. He probably put it on much earlier than he should’ve, but it wasn’t as if he was planning on going anywhere for the next few hours, or doing anything, in fact all he was doing was waiting for his two friends Dallas and Thomas to come by to the bakery. Almost every year they would secretly come over early in the morning, Lukas would steal a piece of bread that wasn’t the best, but wasn’t stale either, so it wouldn’t be noticed much if missing. It wasn’t too much, just talking, maybe cracking a few jokes, it was mostly coming from Lukas though, he had always been using jokes to try and not think about too much.  
He heard the small creak from the back door, and Lukas quickly came over  
“Took ya long enough to come over” Lukas snorted. Thomas was closer to the door, and he chuckled and elbowed his friend, while Dallas just smiled and walked himself in, Thomas following behind. Dallas was only a year younger than Lukas was. He was around the same height as him, maybe a little taller. He had freckled tan skin and light brown eyes, and his hair was slightly grown out and messy. Thomas on the other hand was much shorter than the two, and he was 16. He had much tanner skin, and his eyes were practically black. His hair had gone to his shoulders, and his thin hair had been very oily due to his lack of washing it. Lukas’s eyes were also brown, but at the corner of one of his eyes had a slight bit of blue in it. He had very long and messy blonde hair that was going down his back, but today it was up in a ponytail. His face had been covered with acne and freckles on his nose, and his teeth were crooked.

“How many names are in the bowl for you guys? I got in mine 24 times” Dallas asked as he sat down in the chair and cut himself a piece of bread. Thomas leaned back in his chair and huffed.  
“Uhh well… Let’s see… Got my aunt and Uncle and I soooo… 15. “ He responded. Lukas was quiet for a bit.  
“I got 5. Percy really didn’t want me to put in names until he couldn’t, but he’s only a year older than me” Lukas muttered.  
“It’s better you have less names, dude. Okay? You should feel lucky. Especially since it’s your last year” Dallas had said, which did make Lukas’s eyebrows rise a little. He did feel a little bad. All of Lukas’s brothers had to deal with the fear that they could be the next one in every year, with their names in several times, while Lukas only had to have five. It made him feel guilty. It wouldn’t matter after this too, which hurt more. He was the youngest, so after the reaping was over, that was it.  
“Hey, uh Lukas? You still in there?” Thomas snapped his fingers in front of Lukas’s face. He jumped a little, but shook his head in realization and shoved Thomas gently with a smile on his face.  
“Yeah yeah, now let's just go ahead and finish this bread, alright?” he chuckled.

It had already been 1 so quickly. He signed in and was a part of the front of the line, since he had been a part of the older group. It was strange, knowing again that this was it for him. He would have to be one of the people to watch kids grow and be picked. It had hurt him somehow. It wasn’t as if he would know them or he could do anything about it, but it still hurt.  
When it had turned to 2 o’clock, Lukas hadn’t been paying attention to the yearly anthem, and instead was paying attention to how silly Effie had looked. He always thought the way Capitol people dressed was hilarious, but he was able to hold his laughter in. After a while of talking, it was finally time. He watched as Effie came close to the microphone  
“Let’s change things around, this year! What if we picked the boy first, yes?” That had been a little weird, and also upsetting. It was so easy to tell how much people saw this as a silly little game. Lukas held his breath in for the worst.  
“Marcus Harrison!”  
Lukas didn’t really know who he was, but he knew it was a part of the younger bunch. It was always the worst when it was a young kid. He had to move his head down. Watching the kids and the horror in their eyes was painful to see. Then he heard a loud yell.  
“I Volunteer! I volunteer as tribute”  
It was a girl’s voice? No, no no that didn’t make any sense, that shouldn’t even be allowed for a female tribute to do that.  
He looked up to see Effie already going and putting her hand into the bowl for the boy tributes again, and when she pulled it up she opened the card and walked back to the microphone.

“Lukas Rivera”

Five Names. It had been only five of his names in the bowl, and yet somehow that ended up in it becoming something he couldn’t comprehend. He felt like he could barely breathe.


	2. Chapter 2

Lukas shook hands with the girl tribute. Catherine Harrison. He’d usually forget people’s names in the blink of an eye, however Lukas was quick to realise that the reason that girl volunteered was that she was her older sister. Lukas could tell he had met her at one point, but he couldn’t exactly put his finger on it. He couldn’t bother thinking as if it was her fault and felt angry towards her. It was her own brother who was picked, nonetheless a little kid. Anyone who had a heart would’ve done the same thing she did if that kid was their younger sibling.

It had felt like such a blur. One second he had been up on stage, having to stare out into the audience, and then the next peacekeepers had taken him into a small room. He knew what it meant, and he hated it. He was saying goodbye. Everything hadn’t exactly set in yet until now. He dreaded the thought of seeing anyone, but he saw the doors already opening. The other side was his brothers Johnny, Bill, and Percy, along with his mom. It was a relief to him that they didn’t make his dad visit as well. Before Lukas could speak, his mom ran up to him and hugged him tightly. He was able to hear sniffles and hitches in her breathing. Lukas’s lips stayed still, but his limp hands slowly reached up and he hugged her back.. He stayed like that for a little bit, but soon his mom let go of him. When he looked up Lukas was able to see Bill crying, while Johnny and Percy barely held it in.   
Johnny was the one to hug him next, it was much quicker though, and afterwards put his hands on Lukas’s shoulder. It made Lukas feel the need to speak somehow, Johnny had always had that effect on him. He had never been able to lie to him, and it was somehow so much easier to slip out his words and feelings.  
“I don’t think I can do this Johnny--”  
Johnny interrupted him “--Don’t speak that bullshit, Lukas. You can. You just don’t think you can’t, but I know you. You just need to find a skill you’ll be good at.”   
“But I don't know what I’m good at Johnny!”  
“You’ll figure it out though, okay?”   
“...Okay. Do you think I have a chance? Be honest with me” Lukas asked. Johnny furrowed his eyebrows, Lukas knew he didn’t want to answer.   
“Nevermind. It really doesn’t mean too much.” Lukas said while waving his hand. He gave Johnny one more hug, then approached his brother Bill. He didn’t say as much though. It was mostly small whispers of him trying to say encouraging words through sniffles.  
“This may have been a curse, but you have some crazy luck sometimes, Lukas. Maybe it’ll help you this time” his brother muttered out before he had let go of him. Percy hadn’t said much either, but when Lukas tried approaching him, he didn’t miss a beat and squeezed him as tight as he could.   
“Please. Just try to win...” Percy whispered out. He could tell from his voice he was starting to cry.  
“I will. I’ll try.” he said in the same quietness his brother had, but he did mean it. He knew that trying his hardest will probably not be good enough in the end, but he would still do his best for his family. Everything that was happening to him had set into his mind more, and Lukas clutched Percy’s hair while hugging him, letting warm, salty tears fall down his face. He had never been one to let himself cry enough…   
It wasn’t soon after though he had seen the peacekeepers come in and have to pull them out of the room. He didn’t want them to go yet. Please just a little longer he had been hoping.  
It had already been too late though, and the doors had already been shut on him. He barely had enough time to react to his family leaving before he saw the doors opening again, this time being his friends Thomas and Dallas. Lukas assumed they had probably told the peacekeepers they were brothers so they could visit him together. They had looked pretty similar in some ways, so it was probably very easy to convince them. Lukas this time was ready to give his friends a hug, squeezing them both tightly.  
“The odds haven’t really been in my favor, now have they?” Lukas chuckled sadly. Thomas only laughed a little, but Lukas knew it wasn’t because it was funny.  
“Shut up you dumbass..” he muttered out, and Lukas only sighed in response. They had both let go of Lukas, and he noticed Dallas grab something out of his pocket.  
“Here. you’re mom wanted to give it to you but she ran out of time. She gave it to us for you to take it” Dallas said, and extended his hand. Lukas had recognised it immediately. It was his mom’s necklace. Lukas was surprised he didn’t notice his mom wearing it earlier, since she had worn it every day. It felt bittersweet that his mom wanted to give it to him. He took the necklace from Dallas’s hand.  
“Thank you,” Lukas said as he put the necklace into his pocket. Dallas nodded in response,  
“Yeah, don’t mention it”   
Lukas’s eyes moved to a random spot in the room, then back at his friends.  
“... Can you both promise me something?”   
Thomas slightly raised his eyebrow. Lukas took a breath.  
“Just, promise me if anything happens to me, please make sure nothing happens to my family. I know you don’t want me to say ‘if’ but please, do that for me?”   
His friends were silent for a bit, but they soon both nodded.  
“Yeah. We will.” Thomas responded.  
“Thank you both.” Lukas sighed in relief and hugged his friends again one more time, before he saw the peacekeepers come inside again and take them away.   
He didn’t think there was anyone left to come and visit him. There wasn’t anyone else he could think of, but he was mistaken. It wasn’t a person he wanted to see though. When he saw the door open again, he practically felt his heart stop. It was his dad, now inside the same room that he was in. No no no please not him he thought to himself. His dad had the same snarl on his face that had always made Lukas just want to run away or shrivel up. He couldn’t show he was afraid though, he wouldn’t allow himself to.   
“Why are you here-”  
“-Don’t keep your hopes up you brat. I only came to visit because I was forced to. I asked to see you myself so then I wouldn’t have to see you all pathetically cry over you. If anything you deserve this” His dad spat out. Lukas had said nothing to respond to him. He only wanted him to leave, his dad was the last person he wanted here to say goodbye to him. Thankfully, his dad wasn’t talking too much either.   
“You know, I actually do think there might be a chance there will be a victor this year” His dad said out of the blue. Lukas raised an eyebrow, confused a bit as to why he was telling him this.  
“Oh- I hope you think I wasn’t talking about you.” his dad soon said afterwards. It hurt a lot. Lukas already despised his dad, and he barely even saw him as his parent, but it felt as if a dagger went through his chest, hearing the fact someone wishes that you were already dead, and he was staring right in front of you.   
The peacekeepers finally came in for the last time now, though Lukas for once wished that they could have come over faster. His dad had been the only one who didn’t struggle to be taken away as much as his friends and family did, but that hadn’t really surprised him one bit. From what Lukas had been told and what he knew, He might as well already be dead and his dad wouldn’t blink twice about it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: Added a very small bit!

_“Lukas come on, get further away from the fence, you could accidentally zap yourself!” He had heard someone calling him from afar. It sounded so familiar to him, and yet it sounded different. He knew he had been here before somehow, but the memory was a blur. His hands, which had been somehow much smaller and not as skinny as before, reached out towards the fence to touch it, and when it had been in contact with his fingers, nothing happened. He stared out in the distance, seeing the giant trees and small, thin rivers. Where has he? He couldn’t tell. It had to be at home, it was just somewhere he couldn't recognize. Then he felt himself being picked up out of nowhere._

_“I told you not to go near the fence, ya little rascal.” Lukas turned his head, and to his surprise it was his brother, Bill. He looked smaller as well. Lukas had been much smaller than he was, small enough for Bill to carry him in his arms again._

_“Billy, what’s that on the other side of the fence” even his own voice had been even higher._

_“Hm? Oh, that’s the forest. It’s the part outside of the Seam.”_

_“I wanna go in there!”_

_His brother chuckled, “Sorry, but we can’t go in there, Lukas”. Lukas frowned at that, which ended up with Bill ruffling his hair. It had been much shorter and thinner too, and Lukas tried to get his hands away from his own head, high pitched giggles that somehow seemed to have so much happiness in them coming from him and his brother._

_“Do you think one day we can go in there, Billy?” He asked. Bill seemed to think for a bit, since he hadn’t responded as quickly as usual._

_“Hm… I don’t know. Maybe one day you, Johnny, Percy, mama and I can go into the forest together, Okay?”_

_“Okay, Billy!”_

....

“Come on Lukas, Get up! Or you’ll be late to supper!”  
Lukas gasped and his eyes had opened fast at the yell for him. Looking around the room, he immediately realized where he had been again, and he groaned. He knew that had been Effie’s voice coming from her strange thick accent. He had been trying to replay moments in his head, already forgetting when he had fallen asleep. Though, it didn’t seem as if it would matter much now, it might as well be better to have forgotten most things so then he wouldn’t have to overthink too much. He leaned over the bed and grabbed the shirt he was wearing earlier today, now being on the floor. He quickly put his shirt back on, and since he was still wearing his pants, he left the bedroom to walk down into the dining  
room. 

He had seen Cath and Effie at the table, and Lukas came over and sat across from Cath, and offered himself a serving onto his own plate and was quick to start eating. He had never tasted anything like it before. Usually back at home he would’ve just eaten stale bread, it had been rare when he could eat meat, or at least this much. When he did however it had never been this good. He had just mostly been focusing on eating, until he heard a passing comment from Effie,  
“You certainly have more manners than the other ones I've met before, They ate like savages. Do they not know how to use utensils? They completely ruined my appetite” 

He had to stop eating to look at her for a second. That comment had made him furrow his eyebrows and grit his teeth a bit. He hadn’t known the previous tributes personally, but he knew they barely ever had any food to eat. Lukas would have said something, but a better idea came to mind and it made a very small smirk form on his lips. He quickly put his utensils back onto the table, a little forcefully so it made the table shake slightly, and he grabbed his food with his hands. He used his teeth to rip off pieces of meat instead of a knife, and Lukas looked over from across the table to see Catherine smiling, soon her doing the same thing

“This is delicious” She said while ripping off her pieces with her hands. Lukas was trying not to laugh, since he didn’t want to accidentally choke on his food. 

“Utensils are much more overrated anyways, this is much more convenient and quicker.” Lukas mumbled with his mouth full, purposely not trying to cover his mouth. When he finished his food he licked the plate and his fingers, while he noticed Catherine had whipped her hands with the tablecloth. He pushed his plate aside afterwards and rested his elbows on the table, giving Effie a smug look while she was staring at him and Catherine with what seemed to be both horror and disgust.  
“There’s more right?” He asked Effie with a fake sweet tone. Effie cleared her throat and looked away from the two of them.

“N-No. That was all. I’ll go find your mentor.” She then got up from the table and left the room very quickly. Lukas looked over at Catherine, seeing she was already looking at him, and he couldn’t help but burst into laughter. 

“Did you see Effie’s face? She looked so mortified! It was absolutely priceless” He snorted, almost dropping his head on the table from laughing. He noticed she had been laughing too.  
“I’ll admit, that was pretty fucking funny” She chuckled. Lukas had been sort of thankful that she wasn’t weirded out by him and what he had done, and she too had been going along with it. He seemed to like her so far, and he had felt horrible for the fact one or both of them would most likely die in that arena. He sure hoped it wouldn’t have to be him to do it first. 

Soon after a few minutes Effie came back in, this time next to her was their mentor, Gabe Dougless, and Effie was practically holding him up by the arm while he was barely standing. He remembered his games pretty well, since that was when his cousin, Susie, had died. Lukas almost wanted to let the food he digested come out again when seeing Gabe, though he didn't have too much of a grudge against him. It wouldn't have mattered, besides he already grieved more than enough for Susie years ago.

Lukas could notice how sick he looked, and he assumed that he was most likely drunk. Lukas couldn’t help but cringe a little at the sight, and it wasn’t too long before the train made a light movement that made Gabe lean over and gag, and right after he vomited on the floor. He fell over, on the part of the floor covered with throw up. Lukas looked over at Catherine for a second, then back at their mentor, while Effie, already looking disgusted enough, practically ran out the room. Catherine soon sighed and got up from the table and over to lift Gabe up from the floor.

“Let's get you back to your room” She muttered and lifted him up. Lukas got up as well to help out moving him, since he had looked to be a lot more heavy than Catherine by size. He heard small groans and arguments from Gabe, mostly fumbled words though, and it didn’t seem like he was struggling too much for him and Catherine to make them let go of him. 

They dropped him into the bathtub, Catherine turned on the showerhead. Gabe didn’t seem to mind too much that there was water hitting him so that had been good. Lukas glanced over to notice Catherine scrunched up her nose.  
“It’s alright, I can take the rest from here” He offered. 

“You sure? You don’t have to it’s fine”

“Nah I can do it. Don’t worry about it Catherine” Lukas waved his hand a little.  
“Alright then… Thank you, though. You can call me Cath though.” She commented, and Lukas nodded in response. 

“Alright then, Cath” He snorted, and he heard Cath chuckle a bit before leaving the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all enjoyed Lukas being a shithead, because I sure enjoyed writing it djhddksdjk


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyyyy so UHhhhhhhh slight Content warning for drugs (drugging someone to sleep) so, beware!

“Oh my goodness, deary, your teeth are so crooked!” A woman, who Lukas already forgot the name of, gasped out. She had strange colored skin and bright hair and tattoos, and to Lukas he thought she looked absolutely ridiculous. She went to grab his jaw, but Lukas was fast to push her hand off him. He had always been incredibly disgusted by people from the Capitol. Yes, it had only been the first time he personally met them, but he didn’t need to know anything about them to know how much they wouldn’t care to see him suffer. He didn’t want any of them to try and put their fingers on him too much.

“Don’t touch me. There isn’t anything wrong with my teeth.” Lukas hissed out. The other man and woman that was in the room with him laughed at his response, and Lukas had been even more frustrated at that. He noticed the other man walk behind him, who he also did not remember the name of. Something that had started with an F he knew, but he couldn’t put his finger on it. He felt him pull his hair tie out and let his hair fall on his back. He combed his hands through it. Lukas didn’t even bother to snap at him, since he knew it would do nothing, and would probably end up with them saying something like ‘we’re just trying to help you’

“Hm. You have so many tangles in here, it’s almost as I’m looking at a bird's nest! No matter, we’ll just quickly cut it and then fix it up a bit” He stated, and Lukas snapped his head to look at him.

“Hell no. You’re not cutting my hair” He spat, and the man furrowed his eyebrows. Lukas had spent years not cutting his hair, and he refused to do so. He happened to actually like his hair, and it didn’t matter to him whether they liked it or not. 

“Darling, it’s much too long for you. Besides, it’ll get in the way in the arena”

“That’s bullshit! All the girls have been allowed to keep their hair long, now why can’t I?” 

“Lukas--”

“NO! You’re not cutting my hair dammit!” He had been practically screaming at them now. He could tell they were annoyed at him, but he didn't care. They tried to grab his arms so they could try and cut his hair, but Lukas had only bit their hands and attempted to shake them off him in response. 

“Lukas that’s enough! Octavia please--”

“GET OFF ME YOU FUCKING-” Lukas shouted as a sharp sting went into his arm. He felt himself less able to shout and struggle, his vision becoming blurry. Before he knew it he blacked out. 

…

_He appeared in the same place again, though this time Lukas could tell he was older now. His hair was down to his shoulders, and it had been covering a part of his face. He had now been much taller too. He was staring off at the forest again, and his arm extended to touch it, about to climb over the fence--_

_“I wouldn’t touch that if I were you. Trust me I checked.” Lukas turned his head to see who had spoken to him. It had looked like Thomas. He was much shorter, and so was his hair. Lukas stepped back from the fence and put his hands in his pockets,_

_“Checked? What do you mean?”_

_“Here, I’ll show you. You can hear a slight buzzing noise if you put your ear close. It’s almost like vibrations.You try touching it and you’ll zap yourself so hard you won’t be able to speak, even with just a touch from your fingertips” Thomas walked over to him and put his ear nearby the fence, though not touching. Lukas took that as if he was supposed to copy him, and he was right. He had been able to hear it. He moved his head away and raised his eyebrows. He didn’t really believe him at first._

_“Usually the fence isn’t on, but when it is it’s maybe for a few hours.” Thomas shrugged, to which Lukas sighed in response._

_“Dammit… I thought that was only something Billy told me so I wouldn’t try to touch it”_

_Why had he always been 'appearing' near the fence?_

...

He soon came back to his senses again. He sat and found he was freezing, then he had also realized it had been because he wasn’t wearing anything. He looked that next to him was a small robe, and Lukas had been quick to grab it and tie it on. There hadn’t been anyone in the small room. He was quick to notice the mirror on the wall, and Lukas almost jumped at just himself. 

He looked so different. His acne was gone, and he could see his freckles on his nose more now. His hair was much shorter too, which made Lukas furrow his eyebrows and frown. He had less hair on his body, even his jaw felt weird, but his face didn’t look different so it confused him. He opened his mouth to see his teeth had been whitened and also were straightened. He had been trying to fit all the pieces together, then he realised what had all happened. He had been full of anger now. They had drugged him so they could do whatever they wanted. Thankfully they hadn’t tried to do anything to his eye color, though that didn’t matter much to him. It had also been frightening to think about. What if they tried to almost do more to him? Like give him weird tattoos or color his hair, or in general try to make him look like a different person? 

He grit his teeth, and he turned his head to the door since he heard a big creek. It opened, and a woman had walked in. She had looked, weirdly enough, simple in some ways. Yes, she had strange eyeliner and a colorful wig, but her dress and Lipstick was black. Her skin wasn’t dyed some vibrant color, and was naturally light brown. She didn’t seem as over the top and eccentric as the other three, that or she had been anything but happy to meet him. 

“Hello Lukas, my name’s Portia. Flauvius, Octavia and Venia had told me to inform you that you should probably not speak, since you might hurt your jaw.” She stated, to which Lukas only groaned in response. He was pissed, but he didn’t want his face to feel weirder than it already was. He stayed silent

“Oh don’t think it’s such a big deal. You’ll be able to talk by tonight before the chariots. You can suck it up for now” She tisked, to which Lukas glared at her. Portia however had no reaction to it. She put down something that seemed to be like a notepad, and she met eyes with Lukas. They were black, and Lukas had felt as if they were staring right into him. 

“Now, they had also informed me that you had been… difficult to say the least. I want to help you here though” Lukas looked away from Portia. He didn’t want any ‘help’ from her. He didn’t need it. She would probably tell her to have manners and give him a lecture, which would be the last thing Lukas would want to do. He didn’t have respect for her, and she didn’t have to have any for him either. 

Suddenly he felt her hand touch under his chin and tilt his head. He would have hit her hand away, but she was quick to move it back to herself before he could do so.  
“First of all, Look at me when I’m talking to you. Second, I want you to listen to me. I don’t care how you treat me, I won’t share anything with anyone, but Flavius, Octavia, and Veina on the other hand, they tend to share more than enough with people. They could say something bad about you to anyone. Even possible sponsors and that wouldn’t do too well for you. No sponsors means it will be much harder to survive, so in order for you to do so, you have to make sure people will like you so you can have more sponsors. I suggest maybe you cut your attitude if you want to live.” 

Lukas hadn’t expected that at all. Why was she telling him this? This stuff would be dangerous to say out loud. He glanced around the room a bit to see there had been no cameras or anything to record audio. That had made more sense, but it still didn’t make too much sense. Why had he been giving her advice? Was it she pitied him, or she just wanted him to shut up more? He knew already she wasn’t too fond of him. He had no clue whatsoever.

Portia walked over to grab some yellow tape, and looked over at Lukas.

“Could you please remove your robe so I can get your measurements?” She asked. Lukas quickly shook his head, and Portia sighed, she was obviously annoyed. 

“Lukas. Please take it off. The more stubborn you are the longer it’ll take, so take off the robe and I can get your measurements so we can get done quicker with this, yeah?” Portia had sounded much more forceful than before, but still calmer than ever. Lukas grumbled a bit, but eventually took the robe off. He felt humiliated, but thankfully she hadn’t commented on his body shape or size, unlike the Octavia-or-whatever-her-name-was woman, who had immediately pointed out how she could see some of his ribcage.  
It had been much quicker than he thought it would be, and Portia had let Lukas put his robe back on soon enough. 

“Thank you. Now, my partner Fritz and I have discussed together what you and your fellow tribute would wear, and I think it will work very nicely for you two.”

Lukas tilted his head, as if asking Portia what she meant. She had noticed and smiled, he had only seen her grin once this entire time. 

“I really hope you both aren’t afraid of a few flames”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I uhhHHhHH didn't think I would post another chapter today but suprise! I did! Wowieeee  
> Since we don't know too much about Portia I thought it would be funky to add my own interpretation, so  
> *jazz hands* I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
